A Fish Biting Its Own Tail
by Uchiha Miyoki-chan
Summary: This is a poem about the love circle between Team 7. It's not a triangle but a circle because of all the different wants and how they go about it. Sakura loves Sasuke, Naruto loves Sakura, and Sasuke loves power (and maybe Naruto.) Slight hint of SasuNaru (if you catch it). Please read and tell me what you thought. Thanks! I don't own Naruto, it's owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


A Fish Biting Its Own Tail

By: Uchiha Miyoki-chan

Hello FF Peoples. I just wrote this fic 'cause I was hella bored and felt like writing a poem. This is about the love circle and fate of the players in Team 7 between Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Someone once said it was less like a triangle and more like "a fish biting its own tail". So…Yeah, that's where I got the name.

Team Seven led by Kakashi-sensei

Formed on the long-awaited graduation day

Who knew it'd be the day that a love circle was formed…

The line between love and hate was torn.

Sakura Haruno; all mouth and sweet smiles

Wanted Sasuke-kun's number so she could dial

It on her phone, call him up for a date

Spending hours getting ready

She wouldn't be late.

But attention he never paid her

Just glares and ignorance of her presence

And Sakura, so foolish,

Never got the message

But she waits for him in a boat floating on love

Waiting on the messenger sent from above

Never to move on and never to see

That he may be in love with the usuratonkachi

So with arms outstretched, she falls farther into the abyss

Waiting for the raven-haired Avengers kiss

And the three words are yet to be spoken

"I love you," leaves her heart broken

So in the night she dreams

Of an angel whisking her away on black wings

And into the tidal waves they fell

Drowning in love from Heaven when it was really Hell

So she'd burn with him and his wings would turn to ash

Saving him from the memories of the past

But this is all just something that she waits on

A dream, a fairy tale,

The bait, she hangs on,

This lies on the hook of the cold-hearted Uchiha

All a part of his quest for power

Now we move on to Sasuke Uchiha;

The last Sharingan-wielder and heart-throb of Konoha.

Cup half-empty, cup half-full

Love after revenge was his golden rule

His cup spilled over so to Orochimaru he went

A glance on Sakura never spent

Not a letter or a card ever sent

To his old comrades

Just sweat pouring down to the floor

As he trained day and night

Preparing himself for the legendary fight

Between his older brother and the Avenger himself

Too lock away memories in an old, dusty cupboard shelf.

Not realizing that his heart was never let go

That his brother's cold demeanor was all for show

So he sought revenge and shot the arrow of hate through Sakura's heart

And gobbled up chakra like a freshly baked tart

Unable to feel for anyone but he

Who was damned by the scientist that set them free.

Betrayal, revenge, and hate went hand in hand

When he didn't listen to his teachers demands

To let it all go and stay home

Because darkness seduced him and made him roam

Through life, searching for a meaning

That he will never find if blood-lust keeps gleaming

In his eyes, his charcoal-disguise

Always to think and feel one way;

"I hate you."

And that's the way it'll stay.

Without further ado,

I bring to you, Naruto Uzumaki

The final student of Hatake Kakashi

He is the jinchuuriki of the Leaf

The host of the 9-tails who can't be beat

With cheery dispositions and honoring words

"Believe it!" he'd say, after the drama would unfurl

Always chasing after that one girl

Never caring that her heart was not her own

But in the hands of Sasuke

So he trained everyday to drag duck-butt back

Even if it was location and information he lacked

Because it was love that drove him to find

The man that would make Sakura-chan shine

He made his bed in a worn-down apartment

Cold air and mice came from the vent

But friendship warmed him, and it was all he received

From cherry-blossom, the girl whom over Sasuke's fate she grieved

And yet he fought on to make her proud

And to see that smile grace her face

To win; beat the Uchiha against whom he raced

Not wanting to know that he wasn't returning

To pick them both up and finish their journey

Ah…This is the legacy of the 7th team

The sun shines down on them like a spotlight beam

All training under the Legendary Sannin

Medic, Ninja, and Power are their special dreams

To obtain – to have and to hold

It's precious to them – worth more than any gold

So they chase it

They falter but run

With hands outstretched,

Palms up towards the open sun

Love holds them back,

Its roots make them trip and fall

But they hurry along unlike others who stall

Running up the stairs of life, they grasp the rail

Doing laps in – no, not a loveless triangle – the circle-like skeleton of

A fish biting its own tail

If you liked it or hated it, tell me so in a review. Favorite the story if you want to. *shrugs* Have a nice day, I guess.

Ja ne.


End file.
